Mr. Big/Gallery
Images relating to Mr. Big. |-|Renders = __NOEDITSECTION__ 3D Mr. Big Render.png Koslov Render.png Koslov Transparent.png 2D Mr. Big Render Printed.png |-|Promotional Images = Zootopia Poster2.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia_Mr_Big_poster.jpg Mr. Big and his Hench-Polar Bear.png Mr. Big Short.png Mr.BigRender.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 7.58.51 PM.png Mr._Big_-_Zootropolis_Times.jpg Zootopia_New_Year_.jpg Printed Zootopia.png ArtEmblem.png Golden Globe for Best Animated Filmjpg.jpg Fru Fru Foxter Jenkins.jpg Infographic.jpg WorldEmojiDay.jpg EverythingIsMine.jpg |-|Concept Art = Mr_Big_concept_by_Cory_Loftis.jpg Mr.BigConceptArt.png Nick chasing car.jpeg |-|Screenshots = Screen-Shot-2016-01-28-at-5.35.10-PM.png|Mr. Big being turned around by Koslov. Mr Big's Ring.png|Mr. Big offering his ring to Nick Wilde to kiss. Nick-kiss-ring.PNG|Nick Wilde kissing Mr. Big's ring. Simple misunderstanding.jpg|''"This is a simple misunderstanding."'' -Nick Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG|''"I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do."'' - Judy Hopps Say hello to Grandmama.png|''"Then I have only one request: say hello to Gram-mama!"'' Ice'em.png|''"Ice 'em!"'' "It's time for our dance!".PNG|''"Daddy! It's time for our dance!"'' -Fru Fru Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say?"'' - Fru Fru No icing.png|''"No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' - Fru Fru From_The_Big_Donut.png|''"This bunny?"'' Fru_Fru_Ya,_Hi.png|''"Yeah! Hi!"'' -Fru Fru Hi Love your dress.jpg|''"Hi. I love your dress!"'' -Judy Fru Fru-thank-you-dress.PNG|''"Aww, thank you!"'' - Fru Fru Pay it forward.png|''"I will take your kindness and pay it forward."'' Mr Big Kissing Judy.png|Mr. Big kissing Judy's cheeks Nick dumbfounded.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 3.51.49 PM.png|Mr. Big with Fru Fru and his new son-in-law Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Mr. Big telling Judy and Nick about Emmitt Otterton He went crazy!.PNG|''"He went crazy!"'' "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG|''"You dirty rat! Why you helping her? She's a cop!"'' - Duke Weaselton Fru Fru-pregnant.PNG|''"Awwwwww!"'' - Judy Hopps Fru Fru-Big-concert.PNG|Mr. Big dancing with Fru Fru at Gazelle's concert Deleted Scenes DS-GreatCop.PNG|''"Nicky, she's gonna be a great cop, eh?"'' |-|Merchandise = __NOEDITSECTION__ Toys/Plushies/Games Mrbigmbb.png|Mr. Big Disney Store Plush Mr._Big_Flatsie_Plush.jpg|Mr. Big Pillow Plush Mr. Big Tsum Tsum.jpg|Mr. Big Tsum Tsum Mr. Big 2018 Sketchbook Ornament.jpg|Mr. Big 2018 Disney Sketchbook Ornament Mr. Big PX Figure Beast Kingdom.jpg|Mr. Big MEA-006 Beast Kingdom Figure ea36d0bb-2b8d-49b0-bfae-6e9964e50c74.jpg.w480.jpg|Mr. Big and Kozlov Action Figures 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg|World of Zootopia Playset zootopia mr big.png|Mr. Big Funko Pop! Figure Zootopia_figure_set_.jpg Zootopia_Funko_Pops_and_Mystery_Minis2.jpg Zootopia_Japanese_plushes.png Image.png Suspect_Search.png|Zootopia Suspect Search Game Figurine_Playset.png|Zootopia Collectible Set 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg|Zootopia Figure Playset Playing Cards.png FunkoMysteryMinis.png|Zootopia Funko Mystery Minis Books Zootopia Cinestory.png Home Media Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia Bluray.png Miscellaneous Facebook stickers.png Crochet.png 81lQclKYnWL. SL1500 .jpg |-|Book Pages = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ112.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set5.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB Map.png Super Animals! Super Animals 9.png Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop MJP19.png A Big Golden Book: Zootopia ABGB26.png |-|Apparel = Yellow Shirt.png Shirt-34.jpeg Mr Big Shirt.jpeg |-|Video Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Zootopia Party Coffee Shop.png|Mr. Big's home as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Disney Crossy Road Mr. Big - Disney Crossy Road.png|Big as seen in ''Disney Crossy Road ''Zootopia Puzzle Slider Instructions.png |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji= Mr. B Emoji.png|Mr. Big as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-MrBig.PNG |-|Miscellaneous = Robber Hunt3.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries Category:Movie Galleries